Happy Christmas Harry!
by hermionestwin509
Summary: HarryDraco once shot. it's Christmas and their Anniversary. What does Draco have in store for Harry when they get home from their dinner at Malfoy Manor?


_**Happy Christmas Harry**_

**Draco Malfoy was trying to get hit boyfriend Harry Potter ready for their trip to Malfoy Manor for Christmas Dinner. Harry was making a fuss about the suit that Draco had chosen for him.**

"**Draco, don't think your mother will mind if I'm just in a nice shirt and dress pants. Do I honestly have to wear this god forsaken thing?" Harry didn't say it but the suit felt a bit hot and itchy. He knew that if he did tell Draco this he wouldn't be getting any for about a week. **

"**Well you don't honestly have to wear it, but it would be nice of you to wear it for me... not to mention it will be fun to peal it off of you when we get home tonight," Draco said pointedly with a wriggle of his eyebrows. **

"**You're evil," Harry muttered to himself. He hated when Draco used sex to get what he wanted. Draco continued to fix the wrinkles in Harry's suit while Harry just watched through the mirror. He hated when Draco made him wear the stupid suit. But if it meant that Draco would peel it off of him when they got home, then he thought he could deal with it for the dinner. **

**Draco stood back to admire his work. They surveyed themselves for a few moments before Draco spoke. "Smashing, love. Simply Smashing." Draco stated before pinching Harry's Arse as they walked from their bathroom. **

**The couple went to their living room to Apparate to just outside the town that Malfoy Manor resided in. Their plan was to take a horse and carriage up to the Manor, which would take about an hour because it was on the other side of the town. This didn't bother them however. It gave them time to think about the day and its events. **

**Harry had spent the last 20 minutes of the ride thinking back to how they had spent their Christmas morning together. Christmas day was one of the most special days of the year for them, because it held more than just elaborate meals and Christmas presents under a tree. Christmas day was also their Anniversary. This year marked their sixth year together. They had gotten together at a Christmas party at Hogwarts on Christmas day in their Seventh year. **

**The summer before this they had become close friends from the time they had to spend together at Grimwald Place. They had shared everything about themselves from childhood memories and traumas, to how they both found out that they were gay. (Draco with a friend from a foreign country during his fifth year in school. Harry with an old primary school friend he had become more than friendly with in the summer before his sixth year at school.)**

**At the party they had been discussing their plans for what they were going to do during the rest of Christmas break. After a few moments they fell silent. After they had been silent for a few moments Draco brushed Harry's arm slightly with his fingertips, sending a shiver up Harry's spine. No one knew who did it but the gap between them was breached by their lips meeting in a soft kiss. **

**Their relationship had had a patchy start, they argued frequently, but now they had been together for six years and everything felt perfect. **

**They had celebrated their Anniversary by indulging in everything they each loved about sex. Including interchanging positions, Honey, and whipped cream. They had spent the entire morning in bed. Making love several times and now it was late afternoon and they were on their way to their Christmas/ Anniversary dinner at Malfoy Manor with Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy.**

**Now Harry was remembering with a coy smile how he had woken early to surprise his sleeping boyfriend of six years. Harry was thankful for the fact that they slept naked. (it helped with his plans for the surprise very much) as he strung Draco's wrists to the bedposts with silver and green garland he was even more thankful for the fact that Draco was one of the heaviest sleepers he knew, (besides Ron). When Draco finally woke it was from the sound of his favorite dairy product being squirted across his chest. **

**Draco now looked across the carriage at Harry who seemed as if he were in a daze, like a child on Christmas morning, with a mound of presents under the tree all for him.**

"**What are you thinking, Gorgeous?" Draco asked, a sly smile creeping across his face. **

"**What? Oh... sorry. I was just remembering how sexy you looked with Happy Christmas on your chest in whipped cream." Harry said this as a hint of a blush swept over his cheeks. **

**Draco shifted closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around his slender waist. "Well if you are a good boy tonight, then I'll show you how sexy it looks on you when we get home," Draco stated in a sexy drawl. He knew that Harry couldn't resist anything to do with chocolate. He specially loved to lick it off Draco.**

**Harry looked into those Silver- Blue eyes that could only be Draco's and wanted to that was a lovely idea, but instead pounced on his boyfriend. Harry captured Draco's lips and a searing kiss as he snaked his hand between them and down Draco's trousers to massage his groin. **

**Draco moaned into Harry's mouth as Harry teased the sensitive flesh there. Harry then proceeded to move his hand lower to cup Draco's balls, earning another pleasurable moan from his lover. **

**It was now only ten minutes before they would reach the gates of Malfoy Manor and they were both sporting rather intense erections. Draco finally stopped Harry's ministrations when he went to unzip Draco's trousers. **

"**Not till we're home, Love. Do you know how bad it would be to be naked when we pull up to the Manor?"**

"**We don't need to get completely naked." Harry pleaded. When Draco wouldn't let up Harry said, "Well at least a decent snog." Harry hadn't even wanted to leave the house today. He wanted to stay in and not share Draco with anyone. Was that being too selfish on their Anniversary?**

**As long as your suit doesn't get messed up. I've got you looking really great and I don't want to screw that up." Draco was inwardly laughing at the expression tat crossed Harry's face before he captured his lips in a deep kiss.**

**They reached the Manor soon after and had just managed to get their suits and Harry's hair straightened when the door to the carriage was opened for them. **

**Narcissa was waiting for them on the steps leading up to the entryway of the manor. When she saw the two young men exit the carriage a knowing smile crept across her face at the site of Harry's still rumpled hair. "Oh boys! How are you my darlings? Was the trip nice? Happy Christmas and Anniversary!" Draco's mother was positively beaming she loved these two more than anything in the world. **

"**It was lovely mother, thank you. So, how many people have you invited today's dinner?" Draco asked with a small smirk spreading across his face. **

"**Oh, Draco, you exaggerate. Just because I held one elaborate dinner party for your 5th Anniversary doesn't mean I'm going to do that every year. As it is it's only you two, my self, and Severus for dinner tonight." Narcissa didn't miss the look of dismay that crossed Harry's face for a short moment. "Harry, Dear, you aren't still upset with him are you?" She asked as she remembered their last party, Draco's birthday, where Snape had called Harry a stupid prissy bitch because he got upset that he burned the cake. **

"**Of course I'm still upset with him. He had no right calling me that" Harry said, fuming over the memory. **

"**Please don't hold it against him. He didn't mean it." Draco said in his godfather's defense. Draco had been quite upset at Snape for what he had said, only letting it die after a very long apology from Snape. **

"**Well he might not have meant it but it sure put the icing on the cake. He has always hated me and up till then I have just been waiting for him to say something snide to me. And nothing has changed, he still hates me and I still hate him, we're even." Harry didn't even want to think about Snape on today of all days, but it looked like he'd have to deal with him.**

**They walked up the remaining steps and into the foyer. It was a spectacular house and Harry always loved how Narcissa had redecorated it after Lucius died in the final battle. He had died trying to win back some honor with Voldemort and Ginny Weasley had killed him. He had snuck up behind Harry and had started to mutter the killing curse when Ginny fired it first. Everyone was very amused at the fact that he thought he could do the one this that Voldemort himself could not. Instead of morning her husband's death by wearing black, being sad, and crying a lot, Narcissa had rejoiced and called the decorator. Now instead of having grays and blacks and suits of armor decorating the house, there were flowers, light catchers, and pinks and blues. **

"**Oh, Narcissa I think I will always be astounded by how lovely you have made managed to make this place look." Harry said breathlessly, trying his hardest to change the subject. **

"**Oh, Harry, you are too kind. I did no more than to add a bit of color, put down some nice carpets, and remove those ugly armor statues. But nothing more. Now, shall we head to the main parlor for drinks before dinner?" Narcissa was still beaming at the two boys. She was ecstatic about the fact that the two decided to spend their special day with her.**

**When they entered the parlor they found Snape sitting, with drink in hand, on the elegant, red chintz sofa. Snape stood when he heard them enter the room. **

**With a reproachful look at Harry he shook Draco's hand. " Hello, son." When he turned to Harry he looked apologetic and guarded, waiting for Harry's reaction. He held out his hand to him. "Harry, it's good to see you."**

"**You as well, sir." Harry was trying his hardest to hide his distaste for his ex- Professor. **

**The group lapsed into meager small talk whilst having their drinks. After their glasses were empty they went into the dinning room for supper. **

**This meal was exquisite. They had a wonderful pasta dinner because Harry was a vegetarian. **

**During the meal they discussed what was going on in their lives these days. Narcissa with a decorating project she was working on at the summer Malfoy home in the states that she had purchased in a few years ago. Snape was still teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Draco told everyone about this adorable patient he was working with at St. Mungo's in the children's ward. Harry was asked if the Quidditch team he now managed was going to go to the world cup that year. **

**They talked trough all of the courses, including the deserts. They went back to the parlor for a last drink after that before the couple had to head for home. Harry decided not to have anything alcoholic to drink because he was a lightweight and knew that he didn't need anymore than the one he had had earlier to be pleasantly tipsy. Draco also decided this for himself, although not because he was a lightweight. This was because he had plans for when they got home and he wanted them to be coherent. **

**They fell into a steady stream of conversation once again. The next time they looked at their watches it was nine o'clock and time for the two to depart. **

**They said their good-byes and headed outside to the carriage. Once there Narcissa gave them each a kiss in turn. As Harry turned to go into the carriage she took his hand. "Harry, darling, just try and make amends. He is really changed from all those years ago. That is all I ask. Good-bye love."**

**Harry turned to Severus then and put his hand out to the professor. Snape accepted it gratefully. "Good-bye and congratulations Harry."**

"**Thank you, Sir." At this Harry turned and entered the carriage. **

**The ride back to town was quite for the most part. They exchanged small remarks on how everything seemed to be go at the Manor and how everyone seemed to be doing. Once they got to the other edge of town they Apperated back to their home in London.**

**When they got into the house and took their cloaks off Draco pulled Harry into a searing kiss. Harry was caught a little off guard but melted into the embrace all the same. They stumbled blindly for a few moments while attempting to walk down the hall to their bedroom without breaking their kiss and trying to remove each other's suit jackets and shirts.**

**When they got into the room they had both successfully striped off their shirts and were working on belts when Draco interrupted them by saying bluntly, "I need the toilet."**

**Harry let go of Draco reluctantly. When he saw Draco enter their en suite he decided to surprise him. Harry quickly undressed and went over to their bed where he conjured rose petals to cover their bed. He then lay down atop them waiting for Draco. **

**Draco emerged from the bathroom moments later earning a shocked gasp from Harry equal to his own. Draco was gorgeously naked, save for the chocolate writing on his chest that made out the words ' Happy Christmas, Harry!', and I gold chain with what seemed to be a round pendant hanging from it. He was holding a container of chocolate body paint in his left arm as well. **

"**Well, Harry, I didn't think you could pull ff your 'Master of Seduction' skills in time. I knew you were good, but wow are you good. Is this all for me?" Draco asked in a husky, sexy voice. **

"**Scared Malfoy?" Harry asked in an equally sexy voice.**

"**You wish, Potter?" was Draco's response before climbing onto the bed and straddling Harry's hips. When their bare erections met they both gave a small moan of pleasure before Draco leant down and captured Harry's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. **

**Harry started moving his hips in a rhythm that gave them the wonderful friction that they both craved. **

**Harry's hands were running al along Draco's body. When they came to his chest he gave each of the nipples a small tweak before moving to his destination. The gold chain around Draco's neck. **

**Draco stopped his ministrations when Harry's hands came to the chain. He unclasped it and handed it to Harry. " Harry, Love, Will you Marry Me?"**

**Harry looked up at Draco in complete astonishment. He never expected Draco to propose. The thought had crossed his mind but had passes quickly. For a few moments his mind couldn't process a complete thought. Only when Draco wiped a stray tear away from his cheek did he realize he had been quietly sobbing happily. **

**Finally Harry spoke the words that Draco had been hoping to hear from Harry since he purchased the ring months ago. **

"**Oh, Draco! Of course I'll Marry you!" Harry exclaimed slipping the ring onto his finger.**

**Then they melted into a needy kiss. Draco leaned back and smoothed his hands down Harry's toned chest. After a moment he reached down to where he had left the chocolate. Harry couldn't quite make out what Draco was writing on his chest with it because he was looking at it upside down. When Draco was finished he leant up on his elbows and found a single word. **

**Before pulling Harry into another passionate kiss Draco whispered into his ear, "Forever".**

**Draco kissed his way down Harry's neck and to his chest. His tongue darted out and lapped up the chocolate. He crawled back up to capture Harry's lips, the chocolate flavoring their kiss.**

**After the chocolate was gone, Draco made his way back down Harry's body once more. He stopped at each nipple, (knowing that was a weak spot for Harry) he licked and bit at them both playfully. After this Draco continued his way down Harry's body with a shower of sweet kisses and licks in the right spots, which gained him a pleasurable moan in response from his new fiancé. When he reached his destination he stopped to lookup at Harry. "I love you, Harry, Forever." Before taking Harry completely into his mouth.**

**They made love many times that night, not collapsing till the early morning hours from exhaustion. Before they fell into a sweet slumber, Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "Forever". They were both asleep within moments, cradled in each other's arms.**

**That night Harry dreamt of the forever that lay ahead for them.**

_**!The End!**_


End file.
